


Good coffee

by Dr_Lime



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Misunderstandings, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Lime/pseuds/Dr_Lime
Summary: Lorelai has spilled some coffee on her blouse. Luke can't handle it.
Relationships: Luke Danes/Lorelai Gilmore
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not a native English speaker, so please excuse any language errors.

Lorelai was in dire need of coffee. Therefore, her natural course of action was to head to the diner, although she had to admit to herself that getting the caffein levels back to normal levels was neither the only nor the biggest reason why she was drawn there. That reason was the broad-shouldered, grumpy, and utterly hot owner of the establishment known as Luke’s. Lorelai had discovered his hotness a few years back when she had emerged from the haze of single parenting combined with a demanding job, to realize that not only was her kid kind of grown and not needing her full attention anymore, but also that she had a head-over-heels crush on Luke Danes.

She was yet to find the nerve to act on her attraction. Somehow the timing always seemed off, or then she just chickened out, plain and simple, whenever there was a passing moment when she thought that maybe, just maybe, the attraction could be mutual. But by now she had sort of gotten accustomed to pining after Luke from afar and was not even contemplating on making any kind of a move. He certainly had not made any such thing – wasn’t that a clear sign that they were just friends in his mind?

So Lorelai entered the diner and took a seat by the counter, as usual, and was met by a grumpy (and hot) Luke, as usual. She greeted him in her usual style, with a smile, and got a grunt in response, as usual. But once he had filled her mug with coffee, something quite unusual happened.

\- What the hell are you wearing? Luke asked – no, he actually growled the question.

Lorelai was a bit taken aback by his sudden, and not entirely flattering, interest in her attire and glanced down. Then she remembered. – Oh yeah, I had an important meeting for the inn so I wore this suit today, but when putting it on I remembered how short the skirt is and decided that I could pull it off with a really conservative blouse.

-So where’s the blouse? he probed, looking like he couldn’t decide which made him more angry, the apparently below-standard clothing of his most frequent customer, or her less-then-adequate explanation for it.

\- Well I spilled coffee on it right after the meeting and had to take it off, and I figured I could just wear the suit jacket without a blouse, Lorelai defended herself, but looking down at herself she realized that her look wasn’t perhaps that of the most professional businesswoman ever. The skirt was, in fact, skimpy at best, revealing a good amount of her firm thighs when she sat on the bar stool. The jacket was similarly tight-fitting and exposed her cleavage all the way down to the soft swell of her boobs. Oh well, it was too late to do anything about it now, and she was going to head straight home from the diner, anyway.

Luke just grunted again as if that was some sort of a response to the story of her clothing-mishap and went on with his business, serving other customers and barking orders to Caesar in the kitchen. However, every now and then, his eyes returned to Lorelai, accompanied by a deep frown and an occasional grunt. Lorelai tried to concentrate on her coffee, which was excellent as always at Luke’s, but started to feel slightly uncomfortable. Luke’s dark gaze did strange things to her, especially to certain parts of her. Lorelai tried to covertly shift on the stool as it started to tingle in between her legs, but there was nothing to be done about the distinct tingling in her nipples.

She was just about to thank for the coffee and leave for home to indulge herself with a vibrator and some very vivid fantasies of a certain plaid-wearing man (Rory wouldn’t be home for some hours yet as she had texted that she was at Lane’s), when Luke approached her all of a sudden.

\- Lorelai, may I see you in the back for a moment please?

And before she could reply, he was already going, striding towards the storage room with long, determined steps. Lorelai had no choice but to follow him, which she did, bewildered to say the least. Luke was usually adamant about keeping customers away from there – he insisted that it was a safety hazard and that his premiums would skyrocket if the insurance company got wind that his customers could enter it. But apparently that was not an issue at the moment.

Lorelai had no idea what the issue was, and she didn’t get any wiser by entering the storage room. Luke just closed the door behind her and stood there, arms crossed, breathing heavily and just stared at her. However, before she had a chance to ask, he suddenly closed the space between them and kissed her right on the mouth.

For a moment she was just stunned. Her brain couldn’t fathom that this was actually happening, finally, after she had craved for it for so long. But the feeling of Luke’s lips on hers, soft but demanding, tender but determined, quickly took over her senses and she relaxed into the kiss, starting to eagerly kiss him back. Meanwhile, his hands found her waist and his body came even closer, until she was pressed between the door and him. It felt absolutely heavenly, and she couldn’t help but softly sigh into his mouth. Luke used the opportunity to deepen the kiss, which Lorelai was more than happy to comply with.

Just when Lorelai was pretty sure that she would pass out either from arousal or from a lack of oxygen or possibly both, Luke released her mouth and moved his to place hot, wet kisses on her neck, whereas his hands also moved south to grab her ass. Lorelai gasped and grabbed his shoulders to stay upright: she was quickly turning into a puddle of goo, being fondled by the man of her most heated fantasies. But instead of letting her lean on him, Luke took her hands and raised them up above her head, locking her wrists against the door by one of his big hands.

After that, it seemed that Luke’s other hand was everywhere at once, all over her. He nimbly opened the buttons of her suit jacket, which opened to reveal her lacy black bra. Luke tugged the cups down, making her tits spill out on top. He tugged the hem of her skirt up until it was rolled at her waist, and then tugged her panties down. All this happened without a word, accompanied only by their panting.

Lorelai had never in her life been as horny as she was now. Having her hands basically tied up, being held tightly against the door, and swiftly undressed by Luke in the storage room of the diner was without a doubt the most erotic experience of her entire life. Everything was happening so fast, and she didn’t really understand what was going on (except for the obvious, naturally), but she was definitely going to enjoy the ride. If this was her chance to have sex with Luke, she was most certainly going to take it. Who knew if this temporary insanity which seemed to have taken over him would ever manifest itself again?

Being now apparently satisfied with her state of undress, Luke quickly undid his own pants and took out his hard cock, grabbed her right thigh, lifting it up to open her legs, and without further ado, entered her in one fluid motion. Lorelai let out a loud moan, her head falling back against the door and her back arching. Oh dear lord how good it felt! His cock was thick and long, and it stretched her soaking wet pussy in a way that made her dizzy with absolute pleasure. Luke didn’t give her any time to get accustomed to this new feeling, but started to fuck her in steady rhythm, his thrusts hard and decisive. He was still holding her wrists above her head, and he had buried his own head in the crook of her neck, where she could feel his hot breath.

The position was awkward, him being considerably taller than her, even in her heels. Luke slid his hand along her thigh to take a strong hold of her ass cheek and lifted her up a bit, holding her tightly against the door with his upper body, which was still fully clothed. All the while he kept fucking her relentlessly, his pace growing faster and faster, his cock hammering her pussy. Lorelai’s panting had turned to whimpers, as the hot white pleasure coiled tighter and tighter within her, until she was sure she would explode. And so she did. Her orgasm flooded through her in waves, leaving her limp and barely coherent.

Luke was apparently not quite there yet and keeping a hold of a boneless Lorelai turned out to be an impossible feat. Still without uttering a single word, he let go of her wrists and in stead picked her up, holding his cock still inside her, and carried her over to a large freezer, on top of which he laid her down. The cool surface brought Lorelai somewhat to her senses, and she watched with interest as Luke resumed fucking her in earnest, standing straight up whereas she lay on her back, her ass just on the edge of the appliance. As she quite willingly had her legs spread wide, his hands were now free, and they started roaming along her half-naked body.

As Luke palmed her tits and caressed her neck and soft belly, Lorelai could feel the pleasure rising again. She was sensitive after coming once, and there was something so unbelievably hot in this whole unexpected situation and in being completely controlled by Luke. He still wasn’t looking at her in the eye, but was staring hungrily at her body, a deep frown on his face and a few drops of sweat on his brow. And still he kept on fucking her hard, his cock pistoning in and out of her pussy. Lorelai was already hovering on the edge of another orgasm, grabbing the freezer under her, and almost sobbing for release. Then, Luke suddenly brought his hand on her clit and started circling it with his thumb. The circles grew tighter and tighter and then she was there, clamping down on his cock and moaning like a wounded animal. That did it for Luke as well, his hips finally stilling their motion, and he came with a moan as well, releasing his hot cum inside her in long spurts.

For a while they just stayed there, catching their breath. But then Luke seemed to come to his senses, and he quickly withdrew his cock, tucked it in his pants, zipped up, and left the storage room without so much as looking at her, let alone saying a single word.

Lorelai lay there for a while, still stunned, both for what had happened (which was good, great even, she thought) and how Luke had gone about it, especially after the act (which was bad, in fact really bad). But then she remembered where she was and as she certainly didn’t want to be greeted by Caesar getting more supplies from the freezer while having her tits and pussy on display and the cum of his boss dripping down her spread slit, she quickly sat up and righted her clothes. Luckily, there was a large box of paper napkins on the shelf, so she quickly cleaned herself up and slipped out from the back door, which was normally used only for deliveries.

Standing on the small alley behind the diner, in broad daylight, and the good people of Stars Hollow going about their business around her just as on any other day, but still feeling a bit sore from Luke’s big cock, Lorelai finally realized how totally bizarre her encounter with him had been. Her feelings were all over the place and she had no idea how to deal with the situation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short interlude...

Lorelai banged the door at Sookie’s house. When Sookie finally came to open the door, Lorelai barged straight in. – Are you alone? I need to talk to you, she demanded before her friend even had a change to greet her.

\- Yes I’m alone, Jackson has gone to Hartford. Why? What’s happened? Sookie asked, alarmed by Lorelai’s apparent distress.

\- I had sex with Luke, Lorelai blurted out.

\- What did you just say?!

\- I had sex with Luke.

\- Oh my God. I need a drink and I would venture a guess that so do you. Come on in and tell me everything, Sookie giggled, not even trying to hide her excitement. This was the hottest piece of gossip in Stars Hollow since… well ever, and it seemed that she would get to hear all the details before Miss Patty and Babette even got a wind of the whole thing!

When they were safely seated on Sookie’s couch, both holding a generous glass of wine, Sookie nudged her friend gently: - Now tell me EVERYTHING.

\- Well, you know how I’ve sort of had the hots for him for a while now? I mean, just look at his arms and hands and… the whole package!

\- Oh, his hands… Sookie nodded approvingly. – You know that I’m perfectly happy with Jackson and would never do anything to jeopardise our relationship, but there’s no harm in looking, right? I hear you, girl, loud and clear. Luke is definitely a hottie.

\- So today I went to the diner as usual, to get coffee and my daily fix of him, and I wore the grey suit but without a blouse and he just lost it! He asked to see me in the back and…

Lorelai started to tell the story, not really sure how to explain the string of events, when she herself hadn’t been able to make any sense of it in the past couple of hours. But somehow, she managed to relay to Sookie the general outline of what had happened – without going into too explicit details. Sookie listened intently, stopping her only for some clarifying questions.

When Lorelai had finished her story, explaining how she had sneaked out from the back door of the diner and headed straight home, Sookie leaned back on the couch and took a big gulp from her wine glass. – That’s some story! I must confess that I’m feeling quite hot and bothered right now, just from thinking Luke all dominating and rough… ooohh, I may need to convince Jackson to skip his usual TV binge tonight and give me some hot lovin’ instead!

Lorelai emptied her own glass and sighed exasperatedly. – Well I’m glad my predicament spices up your sex life, but what about me? What should I do? He just left me there and hasn’t contacted me since. Is he expecting me to just pop up at the diner tomorrow morning like nothing happened? I can’t do that!

Sookie furrowed her brow. - Just tell me one thing: was it good?

Lorelai sighed. -No, it was mind-blowing! It was the best sex I’ve ever had!

\- So you wouldn’t mind if it happened again? Sookie probed.

\- I don’t think I can handle it if it doesn’t, Lorelai replied, without thinking.

Sookie gave her a pointed look. Lorelai had answered her own question: she had to go to him.


End file.
